


Perfect Mate

by NanaKomatsu90



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaKomatsu90/pseuds/NanaKomatsu90
Summary: Being hated by his own father makes Alec really miserable, Jace and Izzy try to comfort him but when Magnus appears into his life he could start to feel what is happiness and being loved.Alpha/Beta/Omega universe!





	1. Chapter 1

Alec was wandering through the forest, far from the lands of his family when he arrived to a small peaceful lake, the water was blue and full of fish. A lonely tear drop of his right eye. Today has been another awful morning with his father reminding him how useless he was, when Jace or Izzy were at home he mostly refrained but with the two of them gone for the day… Despite being told what a shit he was during ten years it still hurt like hearing it for the first time.  
The first disappointment was twenty years ago, just when Alec was born, the whole Lightwood family have been known for being incredible warriors both powerful and majestic with a long number of Alphas and a few number of Betas, so when his father noticed that his first son didn´t have the Alpha mark on his shoulder he became furious.  
His childhood was bearable thanks to his sister and his adoptive brother, Izzy was there always consoling him when his father only saw his failures and not his achievements and when both Jace and Alec turned 14 they turned parabatai. This made his father a little bit happy, he said that maybe being near to the young Alpha could help him to become something worth, they were know of being a fiery and unique duo.  
While Jace was the charming one Alec was more like the reserved type, blond hair with golden eyes versus black hair and blue eyes. Jace preferred fighting with sword but Alec was more comfortable with the arch and was really good at it, he received the training of a Beta and he strived really hard to make his father proud of himself, but that wasn´t enough.  
The worst came when he was 18 and started to feel sick, almost like a fever but his whole body started to feel strange and his smell was slightly different, that’s how all his family discovered he was an Omega. His father nearly killed him by all the kicks and punching but Jace stopped him, it was thanks to him that he kept alive because he said he still wanted him as his parabatai in another situation his father would have killed him immediately.  
He was so lost in his memories that he didn´t noticed when someone arrived to the lake, it was four men, they were warriors and didn´t seem very friendly, he didn’t have any weapon due to his fast escape from home.  
-Look what we found here!! A sweet dessert, would you come and play with us charming?- said the tallest one, apparently he was a Beta, he couldn´t see his Alpha mark and was shirtless  
He turned around and started running away from them, he was red both from the embarrassment and for the anger of not being able to kick their ass. He was stopped by one of them in the middle of his escape, they were fast and the sun was shining then they must be werewolves and he was in serious problems right now.  
-Hey wait! Why so rude handsome?- when the man touched his arm he squirmed and started punching him but the other three stopped him and now he was completely reduced.  
-Such rude manners on an Omega… I think I must teach you how you should behave in front of an Alpha- said the Alpha as he started leaning into him to kiss him, he tried to get free from the other men but they were holding him really tight. When he was almost to get kissed a thunder was heard and the Alpha was on the ground howling of pain, then appeared another man between the trees.  
-Leave him alone or you die!- it was a man with blue lights around his fingers, golden-green cat eyes and a strange outfit, the men holding him set him free.  
-Guys its Magnus Bane, run!- they disappeared in the blink of an eye and the warlock was in front of him with concerned written in all his face.  
-Are you okay? This place always attracts unwanted guests and sometimes there are fights, but you are by far the cutter guest I have ever had, your name is…?  
Alec was distracted by all of him, that special eyes with such a beautiful color, his long lashes that made his gaze even more shocking, his jazzy movements of his arms while he was talking, his intoxicating sandal scent. Magnus was a little shorter than him but that gave him a better view of his shoulder where the Alpha mark was placed, also he could see most of his chest thanks to the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing. He started blushing at the sight and noticed that the other man was now silent, looking at him.  
-Ah?- he felt stupid right now but he couldn’t make his brain run, the other man chuckled and said  
-What´s your name angel?- he said as he blinked one eye. Alec blushed at the nickname and answered as he was stroking his hand.  
-Alec Lightwood, thanks for helping me …-  
-Lightwood? Then you are my neighbor! I have moved on this week you are not hurt aren’t you?  
-No, you appeared before they could have done something to me  
-Glad to hear that, by the way an untouched Omega shouldn’t get out alone or without weapons, you could get in trouble- he said in a very serious way but with worry mixed in his voice- I think I should escort you home so nothing else happens- he started walking and Alec followed him  
-I know how to defend myself but I couldn’t take any weapon today with me. If I had one I could have defeated them and they wouldn’t mess with an Omega again- he could see satisfaction in the other´s eyes  
-I see that you are going to amaze me in many ways Alexander, you are not just a pretty face but also a warrior- Magnus started writing something in a paper then handed it to Alec- This is my number, call me, I´ll be waiting for you- then Magnus kissed him in the cheek and left going to his house.  
Alec was trembling looking at the phone number, he felt his body hot and it has only been 30 minutes with the company of the warlock Alpha. He was dying for calling him and knowing more about him but it was really dangerous becoming too close to him because maybe he couldn’t refrain himself.  
When he entered the house his father slapped him in the face for running away and made him do the households, it was naturally the job of an Omega and it wouldn’t bother him to do it but his father made his work harder just to mock him. One day after cleaning all the dishes he was going to train with Jace but as his father wasn’t in the mood to see Alec leave he broke all the crockery and made him collect all.  
He finished cleaning the house at midnight and that night he couldn’t eat, his father didn’t allowed him to do it and neither Jace or Izzy were there to argue with him. He picked his phone and registered Magnus number and started writing a message.  
Alec:  
_Goodnight! :)_  
In less than a minute was an answer.  
Magnus:  
_Hi beautiful! You took your time, I didn’t thought you would text me, do you think i could see you tomorrow?_  
Alec:  
_Hmm I don’t know_  
Magnus:  
_What’s the problem?_  
He didn’t know how could be his father’s mood tomorrow maybe he wouldn’t be able to even take a look from the window but what mostly worried Alec was what does this want from him…  
Alec:  
_Do you have a mate?_  
He typed and sent before thinking it twice so he wouldn’t regret. In seconds his mobile pulsed  
Magnus:  
_See you tomorrow at my place at five. No, I don’t have a mate, but I would love to know you better ;)_  
He was blushing but went to sleep with a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alec opened his eyes there was bright light entering from his window, the sun in the middle of the sky, looking at the clock he realized it was twelve in the morning. He panicked, he was supposed to get up at seven and make his father a good breakfast with coffee.  
Going downstairs he could only hear a soft murmur, when he entered the kitchen he only saw Jace and Izzy, they stopped talking when they saw him.  
-Ouch, does it hurt? - said Jace looking at him, he saw his confused look he pointed at his left eye, when he touched it he felt a light pain  
-Have you slept well?- said Izzy coming near him, she started caressing his cheek with love, she continued saying- Robert left early this morning so we let you sleep all you wanted, it´s nice to see you without those purple eye bags.  
-Thank you-he said blushing and smiling, he took an apple for breakfast and started eating while he took a seat by the table next to Izzy.  
-Why did he hit you this time? -asked Jace  
-When you left yesterday I asked him if I could go to train, he told me that an Omega doesn´t train and that I should stay in the house doing the households, when I told him that I had already done everything he started messing all the house and told me to clean everything while he was in the office. I felt so frustrated that I gone out and when I returned he slapped me.  
Jace sighed- I wish I could do something to stop him- Robert is the leader of the clan and only a Lightwood could fight with him for the lead, Jace couldn´t do anything since he wasn´t a Lightwood by blood, Izzy wasn´t strong enough and Alec… he is an Omega, he isn´t supposed to know how to fight and even if he could kill Robert he wouldn’t be allowed to lead the family, only an Alpha can do it. The Law is hard, but it is the Law.  
Jace and Izzy have already mated, their mates are Clary and Simon, they moved three years ago to a house nearby with Clary´s parents, Simon was adopted. Jace fell in love with Clary at first sight, Izzy needed a year to realize her feelings and then mated with Simon. They could have moved to the Fairchild´s house but they didn´t want to leave Alec alone, so Alec´s only hope is to mate so he could leave the house but it seems really difficult since his own father sees him as another furniture.  
Where have you gone yesterday?- asked Izzy grabbing his hand trying to give him some comfort, he blushed thinking about yesterday but also realized that he should cancel his date with Magnus, he couldn’t go with his face like that!- Alec…?- insisted Izzy raising an eyebrow.  
-Emm… I started wandering, some people tried to attack me but…  
-WHAT? - said both of them  
-I´m okay don´t worry, someone came and helped me- Alec said lowering his head, feeling how his ears and face where all red.  
-Who?- asked Jace looking suspicious  
-Magnus Bane, he told me that he is our new neighbor  
-MAGNUS BANE!!!- shouted Izzy – he is known for being a very powerful warlock, and also an Alpha that hasn´t mated- she started to rub her elbow into Alec´s side just to tease him, she continued- Has he told you something?!?!  
He blushed even more – He told me to go to his house at five but…-  
-OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! – Izzy continued shouting, when he looked at Jace he saw a little smile formed in his lips and his eyes shining full of care- We have to dress you up right now!  
-Wait! I´m not planning to go  
-Why? - asked both of them at the same time  
-I can´t go with my eye like this- he said with a little put on his lips  
Izzy gave him a little hug – Don´t worry brother, make up does miracles- she said blinking an eye – I´m going to leave you so stunning that he is going to lose air  
Izzy grabbed him by his arm and went directly to her room, she put make up on his eye and on his whole face to unify the tone also she made him wear a denim shirt, leaving two buttons unbuttoned, black pants and black boots.  
After eating together they were saying that he could stay at Magnus house to sleep because Robert didn’t plan to come home in two weeks, of course they were joking, he could imagine them slamming Magnus door at night just to ‘protect the innocence of their brother’.  
When he left his house he was starting to feel nervous, maybe he should go back home, but he also wanted to see the attractive man. Without thinking too much he pressed the doorbell and waited to the door to be opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dealy on the update, i made this chapert longer to compensate.  
> Hope you all like it. See you :)

The door was opened by a man with green skin tone and two horns on his forehead, Alec waited for the man to speak but he only stood there looking at him, so he decided to introduce himself  
-Hi! I´m Alec Lightwood, I’m here to see Magnus Bane  
The other man kept looking at him but suddenly he started growling and closed the door. Alec stood there with his eyes wide opened wondering what could have said to make the other man leave like that. Some noises were heard and the door was opened  
-Hey beautiful sorry for that!- said Magnus, he was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned bellow his chest, decorated with various necklaces and red skinny pants, his eyes were delignated with black accompanied with a grey smokey. He continued saying - My housemate is a little grumpy sometimes, come inside  
He entered into a cozy living room with two sofas full of cushions of various colors, there was a fireplace at the left of the room and a table with six chairs at the right, on the center there was a huge plasma TV. He could see two doors and some stairs that lead to the second floor; in general the living room was decorated in a modern style with vintage touches. When he turned his attention to Magnus he saw he was smirking at him.  
-You look stunning Alexander- Magnus said looking at him from head to toes- I thought that maybe we could watch a movie while we eat pizza, chocolate and popcorn, what do you think?  
-Fine! Fine! he said flustered looking at the floor  
-I want to see The secret life of pets if you don’t mind, I promised Chairman Meow that we will watch it together  
-Chairman Meow?- as he asked that he could fell something purring and rubbing into his leg, it was a small tabby cat with big gray eyes, it was so cute and fluffy that he sat on the floor to pet it.-Good boy, you are so cute!!!- The cat seemed to like it because he road to his back to let him touch his tummy with his tail curling into his ankle, he stopped petting him to pick him up and start rubbing behind his ears, the cat started closing his eyes and purring. He couldn’t stop smiling it was the cutest cat he had ever seen!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Well I must say that I am impressed- he saw the other man looking at him with eyes wide open, just as if he had forgotten he was still there- Chairman is really sweet but he wouldn´t let him anyone take him instead myself- he got closer to pet his cat and could smell the enticing scent of the other man, a mix of cologne and wood.  
-I´m honored to hear that, it´s a good thing isn´t it? - he asked while he was still rubbing Chairman without looking at me.  
-A very good one- I said as I took his hand and grabbed it with mine, he looked at me with a little blush on his face- I would never date someone that my cat dislikes- he could see a small smile forming on Alec lips, they kept looking at each other’s eyes for a whole minute as if they were hypnotized, but then a loud sound was heard so they separated unfolding his hands. He turned around and saw Ragnor going to the office, he will get revenge of this later, maybe he will put some guano faeces under his bed… He turned to Alexander and said  
-I will prepare the snacks while you turn on the TV and put the movie ok?  
The other man answered with and ok with a smile drawn on his whole face, he went to the kitchen and put the popcorns on the microwave. He could pay whatever price just to see that smile every day, waking up and seeing those beautiful eyes... the man was full of charms but it seemed that he wasn’t aware of them, he was cute and innocent from what he have seen. Magnus was so glad that he arrived on time yesterday, he would be furious if those men hurt Alec in any way. He knows he is being unreasonable he met the man yesterday! But his inner self told him to get to know him better, he could fell a special connection between them and he is sure that soon he will get attached to him but then and it will be difficult to part… All the people he had loved finally ended leaving him, his mom, Will, Camille, Raphael …He just wishes that this could succeed.  
When the popcorns where made he went to de living room and saw the film on pause with the title, Alexander was on his couch playing with Chairman, the cat was sat on his stomach with his front legs on the man chest, the man was rubbing with a finger below his chin, he could hear the cat purring.  
-Tell me the truth, you have some tuna on your pockets, this isn´t normal  
The other man laughed aloud and said- I don’t have anything but you can take a look if you want.  
\- Are you sure about that Alexander? - I said quirking an eyebrow. I left the popcorn at the table and took a seat next to him with a little space between us. When I was settled Chairman moved into my lap and Alexander made an adorable pout so I took my precious cat and put it over him again and I took the popcorns instead.  
We had fun watching the movie although Chairman Meow run away in the middle of it, when it was almost over I lay on the couch and I put my head over Alec´s legs  
-Is this okay?  
He only nodded with a little flush on his cheeks, I could also fell mine warm as well so I focused my attention into the screen again. Some minutes earlier I could feel some finger running through my hair massaging my head, then I started feeling sleepy and my eyes closed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Magnus?  
I asked when the credits were on the screen but the other man wasn’t moving, he could see his side moving rhythmically. When he rested his head into his legs it felt natural to touch his hair, it was full of glitter that now is on his fingers, he thought it would be harsh due to the hair spray but it was soft and silky. He wouldn’t mind doing this every evening, despite the first nervousness he felt now right and secure, the other man hasn’t tried doing anything wrong or made him uncomfortable. Having him so near increased Magnus scent, it smell like sandal and dew, pine and mint, all together, it was really surrounding.  
Suddenly he heard some noise form the other side of the house then appeared Ragnor and went to the kitchen, he started opening cupboards, piling on dishes… And with all the noise Magnus started to wake up, as he realized where he was sleeping he stand really fast, his hair was flat on the side he was laying and his face was all red.  
-Sorry for sleeping you should have woken me up  
-It doesn’t matter- I said with a reassuringly smile so Magnus relaxed a little.  
-I´m going to call to get some pizzas, barbecue is alright?  
As I nodded he went to the kitchen to grab the phone, I heard him talking to his friend to ask him if he wanted pizza too. I stand up and went to where Chairman was, he was sleeping in a big yellow cushion on the floor, I sat near him and started to touch him on his back very slow so he wouldn’t wake up.  
He have always wanted a cat but his father didn’t allow him to, he said that it would be a waste of time and that he had more important things as cleaning the house. As he was lost in his mind Magnus came and sat next to him with their knees rubbing.  
-The pizza will come in 20 minutes- he said looking at the sleeping cat- I picked him up from the streets two years ago, he made my days easier, I tended to feel lonely. Normally we are just the two of us; Ragnor is only visiting me for the week.  
-Why don’t you live with your friends? Then you wouldn’t feel lonely  
-I also want privacy, besides all my friends have mated except Ragnor. I´m happy for them and it is good to see them happy but I also tend to feel jealous, so I prefer to live alone. With whom do you live Alexander?  
-I live with my father, my sister and my brother. They have mated but they have agreed to live with our father until I go out of the house.  
-And why don’t you move?  
I stared at him with surprise- Omegas can´t rent a house by themselves, besides it would be dishonorable for his family and himself, you are supposed to know that since you are an Alpha.  
He looked at me with tenderness and with a small smile on his lips- Although there have been some traditions about certain issues for many years that doesn´t mean that they are good or that they don’t need to be changed.  
Before he could say anything the pizzas arrived so they both got up and started eating them, they made small comments about the film and other films that they would want to finish. By the time they finished the kitchen was free, Ragnor went upstairs to his room to sleep. He started drying the dishes while Magnus was washing them.  
Suddenly the cleaning turned into a water war as Magnus started splashing out at him and he was doing the same to defend himself. They both ended up soggy and laughing so hard. Magnus went to the bathroom and came with two towels to dry up.  
-What happened to your eye?!?! Asked Magnus angry and worried  
Shit. He forgot about the makeup - I tripped over and hit with a door-  
Magnus looked at him with pain as if he knew he was lying, he sighed and said- Ok, you don’t have to tell me what happened, but are you okay? Does it hurt? – The last question was asked as he was rubbing gently his cheek.  
-I´m fine don’t worry and as I said it was with a door.  
He gave him a defeated look and told him that he was going to accompany him at his home as it was late and Magnus didn’t want to take risks in case the men of the other day came again. When they arrived to his house the kitchen was on so his brother and sister were waiting for him.  
-Thank you for this afternoon Alexander it was really cozy and enjoyable  
-Thank you for the invitation  
He saw how Magnus was rubbing the back of his neck with nervousness as he said- You can come over anytime you want if you want to see Chairman Meow, he will be glad to see you  
He blushed because of the cutesy of the image in front of him- And you? Will you be glad if I go to your house another day?  
Magnus started approaching with power on his eyes- I would love to see you every day Alexander- he forgot how to breath in that moment the intensity of his look and the whole man presence was enough to leave him out of words. He continued asking: Would you want to meet tomorrow?  
-I really want to- Both of them stared at each other smiling, then Magnus took his hand and squeezed it. He leaned over a pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips.  
-Ok, I will text you tomorrow with the details, good night Angel- he said with a smirk  
Alec said good night and entered into his house waving at Magnus, the kitchen was lonely but was on so he could see the dinner Izzy and Jace left for him. He put it inside the fridge and went upstairs and started writing to Magnus  
Alec:  
Hey! I forgot to tell you something!  
Magnus:  
_What is it dear? : )_  
Alec:  
Say goodnight to Chairman Meow please :*  
It took some minutes before a reply, he received a photo of Magnus holding Chairman, both looking cute but Magnus was clearly with a frown  
Magnus:  
_I´m starting to think that you like more my cat than myself : (_  
Alec:  
Cute :P  
Magnus:  
_Me..? Or Chairman? :O_  
Alec:  
You will have to wait for tomorrow to know that ; )


End file.
